Welcome to Saginaw
by magnoliasims
Summary: Based loosely on the Song "If I Ever Get To Saginaw Again". Michael Nesmith will suddenly find himself back in a place he never expected to visit again, and there's a shock in store for Micky, Peter, and Davy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Twenty-one year old Michael Nesmith hummed happily to himself as he scribbled down some lyrics on a piece of paper then carefully folded it and placed it in the pocket of his jean jacket. He was on a break from his job at the local music store owned by a guy named Mr Robbins, who Michael liked a great deal, they got on very well. He was sitting in the back room aimlessly sifting through a new shipment of records that had just been delivered. Michael loved music, it was one of his greatest passions and he longed to be a solo star or even part of a group, he didn't mind either way as long as it meant he could make music. He knew it would take a lot of work and patience but he was very ambitious and knew that if he worked hard enough at it he could achieve his dream. He had always wanted a motorcycle as well and saved every scrap of money he had and a few days after his nineteenth birthday got his wish and brought his very first bike.

Then with no particular destination in mind, said goodbye to his mother, packed as much as he could onto the bike and took off, leaving behind his home in Dallas. It amused him that he had ended up in Saginaw, so close to home, but there was a very good reason for that and her name was Kayla. Kayla Coulson, the love of his life.

Michael hadn't planned on staying in Saginaw, just stocking up on supplies and doing a few odd jobs to earn some money and then he was going to take off again. Then he met Kayla and leaving was out of the question. Michael knew there was a big age difference but he didn't care. Kayla was about to turn eighteen years old in a couple of months and they had been together almost two years now. Michael had fallen head over heels in love with her. To his absolute joy Kayla had told him she returned his feelings and the two had been inseparable ever since.

"Michael" The murmur from the doorway brought him from his thoughts and he looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. He smiled.

"Kay, what are you doing here? I was just thinking about you," He told her. Kayla was shorter then Michael. She had long blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders and big blue eyes.

"I'm late Michael," She said.

"Oh, well give me a sec and I'll drop you off on my bike, I'm sure Mr Robbins won't mind me taking off for a few minutes" He replied but Kayla frowned.

"That's not what I meant," She told him.

"Then what did you-" He stopped when it hit him "-Oh" Was all he could think of as a reply.

"By almost a week" Kayla added.

"Oh" Michael said again "I see," He added. He was frozen in his chair, he couldn't move or think, just stare. Suddenly Kayla burst into tears, which shocked him even more. He had never seen her cry before.

"I'm sorry Michael, I'm so sorry" She said. Michael shot up and rushed over to her. Forgetting the recent news, just seeing the woman he loved in distress and wanting to hold her in his arms and comfort her.

"Hey no more tears ok" He said and wrapped his arms around her "It's ok everything will be ok I promise."

"You mean it?" Kayla asked.

"Of course I do. We'll make an appointment with the doctor and we'll go together. We'll do this together," Michael told her.  
Kayla looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. So you're not mad at me?"

"Why on earth would I be mad, you silly thing. Of course I'm not mad," He said kissing her forehead. Kayla tightened her grip on him.

"I love you so much," she said leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"I love you" Michael said "Listen, meet me after work ok I really should get back my breaks almost over" He added.

"Ok, I'll see you later" She replied and kissed him goodbye and left. Michael sat back down on his chair and thought about what had just happened. He was completely stunned. The thought of becoming a father scared him to death but on the other hand he thought about Kayla, he loved her more then anything and the thought about creating a life with her filled him with so much happiness. He knew they were still very young but it also felt to him like it was just at the right moment. He went back to work feeling happier then he had done for a very long time.

Kayla returned later that afternoon, she and Michael went to the doctors and managed to get an appointment for that same day. It wasn't long before their suspicions were confirmed. Kayla was pregnant.

"It's fine Kay, we're going to be alright. I've got some money saved and I'll start working more shifts at the store, we'll be ready" Michael told Kayla as they walked down the street one afternoon after Michael had finished his shift at the store.

"I hardly see you as it is!" Kayla said.

"I know but we've got a lot of responsibilities now. We're going to be a family and we need to save for a new apartment and the wedding" Michael told her. Kayla stopped suddenly.

"Whoa! What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well we can't stay at my place, it's hardly big enough for me. We'll need some place bigger."

"No, no that's not what I meant. You said 'we need to save for the wedding', what wedding?!" She asked. Michael stopped and looked at her.

"Well, our wedding of course" He said, a little confused. Kayla was shaking her head.

"No, we're not getting married. We're too young for that," She said.

"Babe, it's a little late to be using that argument don't you think? Look, we're having a baby and I love you it's the right thing to do plus I would imagine your father will say the same thing. You know how overprotective of you he is," Michael told her.

Kayla lived with her father in a house in the centre of town. She was an only child and her mother had left her and her father when Kayla was seven years old and Kayla had nothing to do with her. Michael's relationship with Kayla's father was strained at best. Michael knew Mr Coulson disliked him a great deal and did not approve of Kayla's relationship with him, but put up with Michael for Kayla's sake. If Mr Coulson had his way, Kayla wouldn't even know what the opposite sex was, let alone have a boyfriend. That was why Michael was dreading Mr Coulson finding out Kayla was pregnant. He didn't like to think what would happen to him, he just hoped he was still alive at the end of it.

"I don't care" Kayla continued as she came over to Michael "Look I know it sounds weird but I'm not ready for marriage yet. I just want us to have this baby and be a family. Moving in together is fine but not marriage, please understand that Michael" She told him.

"Do have any idea what people are going to think! They already raise an eyebrow at the age difference but to have a baby out of wedlock is just..."

"I don't care and neither should you. The only thing that's important is that we're together, all three of us" She reassured him, reaching for his hand and placing it on her stomach. Michael smiled "What other people think is not important, this is none of their business."

"Yeah you're right," Michael said and they kissed "So what shall we do about your father?" He asked as they started down the street again.

"That I don't know, he's gonna be pretty angry" Kayla said.

"Do you want me to tell him, I mean it doesn't matter what he does to me as long as you're safe" Michael told her.

"Thank you but I think it's better that I handle it."

"Ok but still, I'd like to be there too. I think it would be better if we faced him together" Michael said.

"Safety in numbers" Kayla said with a smile "ok let's do it," she added.

"Are you feeling brave enough to do it now?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I guess so, no time like the present I suppose" she replied.

"Come on then, let's go" So they changed direction and headed for Kayla's place. Michael was trying to stay calm but on the inside he was absolutely petrified. Kayla was holding tightly to Michael's hand she was just as petrified as Michael, this was her father after all and she knew the temper he had on him.

Kayla crept in the house with Michael following cautiously behind her, mentally preparing himself for what was about to go down.

"Why are we sneaking around!" Kayla asked suddenly almost making Michael jump "We want my dad to know we're here!" she added. Michael shrugged.

"Force of habit I guess" He told her and Kayla smiled. She walked over to the stairs.

"Dad, are you here?" She called. A middle aged man appeared from a doorway to the left.

"Kayla there you are I was just about to...oh hello Michael" Mr Coulson said, his tone changing from relaxed and informal to stern and sharp, the second he spotted Michael.

"Good afternoon sir" Michael replied.

"Kayla, I was just about to go out I've left you a note" Mr Coulson said, not taking his eyes from Michael which intimidated Michael even more.

"Can you hang on a minute please Daddy, Michael and I have something we need to discuss with you" Kayla told him.

"Oh?" Mr Coulson asked, finally dragging his eyes away from Michael and looking at his daughter "Is it important?" he added.

"Yes sir very important" Kayla told him.

"Ok well come in and take a seat then" Mr Coulson told them. Looking at Michael again before turning around and going back into the room he'd just come from. Kayla and Michael looked at each other and then followed. The room was a spacious lounge with a high ceiling. Two sofas sat opposite each other in the middle of the room with a coffee table in-between them. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the door with a large copy of 'The Water-Lilly Pond' by Claude Monet above it. Michael loved that painting and could spend hours looking at it and studying it. There were tables next to the sofas with lamps on and various tables dotted around the room with knick-knacks and ornaments on them. There was a large bay window on the wall to the left as you came into the room that let in the brilliant sunlight that was shining outside Michael thought to himself as he came in the room.

Mr Coulson sat on one of the sofas and Kayla and Michael sat on the other, they sat close together and Kayla was gripping tightly to Michael's hand. Mr Coulson was very unpredictable and Kayla had no idea how he was going to react when he found out her news. She sat looking at her father for a moment before clearing her throat and  
choosing her words carefully.

"Daddy, you know Michael and I care about each other very much and are extremely happy together" She said.

"Yes" Mr Coulson replied rather sharply, almost discussed, glaring at Michael a little before his stare returned to Kayla.

"Well we've got some news. We're both very excited and happy and we hope you will be too," Kayla told him. Mr Coulson didn't say anything he just looked from Kayla to Michael then back to Kayla again. Kayla could swear she could see panic in her father's eyes.

"Go ahead" He said finally.

"The thing is" She began before pausing and clearing her throat again "well what it is..." she tried before pausing again.

"Kayla and I are having a baby," Michael blurted, causing both Kayla and Mr Coulson's heads to snap round and glare at him.

"I beg your pardon!" Mr Coulson asked.

"Michael!" Kayla whispered.

"I'm sorry" Michael whispered back.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mr Coulson asked. Kayla sighed and shook her head.

"No it's true. Michael and I are going to have a baby, I'm pregnant," she told him. Mr Coulson suddenly jumped up and moved as quick as lightning over to Michael, pulled him up by his collar and before Michael knew what was happening, Mr Coulson had punched him hard in the face and Michael was on the floor "DADDY!" Kayla screamed jumping up and running over to Michael, she helped him sit up. Michael was shocked to say the least and he had pain shooting through his face. He brought his hand up to his cheek and realised he was bleeding.

"If you come anywhere near my daughter again I swear to god I will kill you. Now get the hell out of my house right this instant!" Mr Coulson yelled, standing over Michael. Kayla turned and glared at him.

"How dare you treat the father of my child that way" Kayla screamed back.

"Don't you dare raise you're voice to me young lady, you are in so much trouble, get to your room." He looked at Michael "She's three years younger than you. This is considered as rape and I swear I will have you arrested," He vowed.

"Daddy please, I love him," Kayla pleaded, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"You're seventeen years old you don't know what love is!" He shot back. Kayla glared at him then turned back to Michael.

"Are you ok baby?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry. I think it's best if I go."

"You're damn right it is. You're not welcome in this house anymore" Mr Coulson told him. Kayla ignored him and walked with Michael to the front door.

"I'm coming with you" Kayla told Michael. He was leaning against her for support.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You have to stay here," Michael told her.

"No I don't want to."

"You have too Kay. It's ok I'll be fine but things need to cool down with your father" Michael said.

"I don't think they will."

"Kayla please, listen to me. It's best if you stay here tonight and I'll call you in the morning ok" Michael told her.

"Ok" Kayla agreed, somewhat reluctantly "Make sure you do" She added.

"I will I promise. I love you" Michael said.

"I love you" Kayla told him and kissed him goodbye and Michael left. Kayla looked over to the door lounge door and saw her father standing there.

"I meant what I say Kayla, if he comes anywhere near you again I will have him arrested" Mr Coulson told her. Kayla didn't reply she shot daggers at him before running upstairs and locking herself in her bedroom.

Michael got home and slumped onto his bed in his tiny two-roomed apartment. The lounge, kitchen and bedroom were all in one room and the bathroom was in the other. Michael's face was beginning to sting now and he had a thumping headache. He brought his hand up to his cheek and realised he was still bleeding. He got up off the bed and went into the bathroom and switched the light on, which hurt his  
eyes, but was necessary to see. He didn't get much natural light in his place. He grabbed some toilet tissue and soaked it in water and dabbed in on his face to wipe the blood away, he knew he would have one heck of a bruise in the morning. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long while thinking about what had happened. He knew Kayla's father would be angry but he never expected that he'd forbid them to ever see each other again. Michael was determined not to let that happen. He loved Kayla they were going to be a family, that was the only thing that mattered to him. He sighed and splashed some water on his face, which made it sting even more and he sucked in a breath. It was still early but suddenly Michael felt exhausted. He went into the next room and climbed into bed, not even bothering to change his clothes just take off his shoes and fell into a restless sleep.

When Michael awoke the next morning he called Kayla like he had promised, hoping that she would get to the phone first but unfortunately he wasn't that lucky and Mr Coulson answered.

"Hello, Coulson residents" Came his replied. Mike took a deep breath.

"Hello, may I speak to Kayla please?" He asked politely. Mr Coulson recognised his voice immediately.

"I don't think so" he replied and slammed down the phone "He's got some nerve," He muttered to himself. He turned round and saw Kayla coming down the stairs "I told you you're not to have anything to do with that boy," He told her.

"How dare you decided who I can and cannot see it's none of your business."

"You are my daughter and as long as you live under my room you live by my rules."

"Fine then I'll leave. I'll go pack my things and move in with Michael" Kayla said as she started back up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't" Mr Coulson said running up the stairs and grabbing her by the arm "I mean it Kayla, I will call the police. I told you I forbid you to see him again, he's already got you in enough trouble!"

"Then what am I suppose to do? You don't want me here and you won't let me live with Michael, where should I go Daddy? On the street? Is that what you want for your grandchild?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not going to have a grandchild you and I are going to the hospital and you are having a termination," Mr Coulson told her. Kayla stared at him but didn't say anything "Did you hear me!" He yelled.

"Yes I heard you and it's not going to happen! This is my baby and you can't make me get rid of it."

"Yes I can young lady."

"I HATE YOU!" Kayla screamed "Michael would be three times the father you ever were, no wonder Mom left you" She yelled in a fit of rage.  
Mr Coulson's temper had hit boiling point and before he knew what he was doing he lifted his hand and slapped Kayla hard across the face.  
Kayla's hand flew up to her cheek and she stared at her father in complete shock as tears began falling down her cheeks. Mr Coulson was just as shocked.

"Oh Kayla I'm so sorry...I didn't..." He reached his arms out to her but she pushed past him and bolted out the door.

Michael was just about to leave for work when a loud thumping on his door made him jump three feet in the air. The banging continued as Michael regained his composure and walked over to the door.

"Alright I'm coming keep your hair on" He yelled and opened the door. Two men stood there. One had thick black receding hair and a rather distinctive nose. He was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and black trousers and black shoes. The other had blondish short hair and was wearing a tan suit jacket over a white tee shirt and tan trousers with black shoes.

"Are you Michael Nesmith?" The one in the Hawaiian shirt asked, he had a thick Chicago accent, which made Michael wonder how he had ended up in Saginaw.

"Who wants to know?" He asked instead. The Hawaiian guy spoke again.  
"Oh I beg your pardon. My name is Detective Vecchio and this is my partner Detective Kowalski. Saginaw PD."

"Morning" Kowalski said with a slight nod. Michael was frozen on the spot he stared at the detectives but managed to keep his composure.

"May I see some ID please?" He asked.

"Of course" Vecchio replied. The two men reached into their pockets and revealed their badges, which Michael studied carefully.

"Ok" He said with a satisfied nod "So what can I do for you fellas?" He asked.

"We'd like for you to accompany us to the station we've got some questions we'd like to ask you" Kowalski told him.

"Am I under arrest?" Michael asked, slightly alarmed.

"That depends on you, Mr Nesmith. If you come quietly with out a fight then no you are not, but if you refuse then I'm afraid we will have to put you under arrest" Kowalski explained.

"Ok well I guess I'll come quietly. What's all this in aid of anyway?" Michael asked as he grabbed his jacket and followed the detectives out the door.

"We're investigating a complaint made against you by a Mr Coulson. He's made a very serious accusation and we need to question you" Vecchio told him.

Michael almost screamed with frustration! Why hadn't he realised that earlier! Why was that guy being so difficult! He never expected him to go through with calling the police.

"Don't worry Mr Nesmith we're just here to find the truth. If you co-operate with us fully then you won't have any problems" Vecchio added, with a rather smug smile.

Michael returned home a few hours later exhausted from all the questioning but satisfied with how it had gone. He came in the door and got a surprise. Kayla was lying curled up on his bed.

"Kay?" He said. Kayla turned over at looked at him.

"I thought you were working, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Michael said coming over and sitting on the bed. Kayla sat up.

"My dad and I had a fight...he...he hit me" She said. Michael's eyes went wide.

"He did what!" He yelled "Right that's it I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind how dare he hit a woman!" He said.

"No Michael please just stay here please just stay with me" Kayla begged. Michael nodded and kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I will be, what about you you've got a nasty bruise," Kayla pointed out.

"I'm fine I'm more worried about you."

"I'll be ok it was my own fault really I lost my temper and said something I shouldn't" She said then looked at Michael. "Why aren't you at work anyway, don't you have a shift this morning?"

"Yeah I did but I've been down at the police station. I had a visit from the friendly neighbourhood police detectives. It seems you dad went though with his rape complaint," He explained. Kayla's eyes widened but then she remembered something.

"It wasn't a detective Vecchio and Kowalski was it?" She asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"They're poker buddies of my father. He probably pulled in a few favours. Did they arrest you?"

"No not yet, they said it was just an investigation and they're waiting to see if your father will press charges." Michael explained.

"I don't think he will. My father knows he hasn't got a leg to stand on when it comes to his rape claims, he's just trying to scare you."

"Well it's working! This thing is getting way out of hand Kay" Michael told her.

"I know" Kayla said she sighed, "What makes it worse is, this is only the beginning. I think he's going to get worse until he gets what he wants. Maybe he'll have you arrested for real next time and we can't risk that."

"What shall we do then? I've been thinking about it and I just can't come up with a solution," Michael said.

"I think I can" Kayla said. She paused and then looked at him "I love you Michael you know that don't you."

"Of course I do and you know that I love you," He said, not sure he would like where this conversation was headed.

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else" Kayla continued and Michael knew there was a but coming at the beginning of her next sentence and he was right "But, as much as this will hurt, I think it's best if you leave, he'll be fine once the baby's here he will calm down eventually…if you're not here" Kayla told him. Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing and he was almost sick as he stared at her.

"Kayla do you realise what you're asking me to do! There's no way I'm going to leave you. I'd never see you again."  
"You think this is easy for me?" Kayla shot "I'm so scared Michael, I've never been more afraid in my life, I'm scared for you and I'm scared for our baby. I don't want to give up either of you but when it comes down to it..."

"You'd rather give up me," Michael said.

"No of course not. Giving up this baby would mean killing it and I'm not prepared to do that, are you? If you left then there's still hope that one day we'd be together again. This is so hard but if you think about it then you'll know it's the right thing to do."

"I can't leave you Kayla I can't. I love you too much to just give up."

"I love you too but this isn't giving up. It's giving our baby a chance to live."

"Come with me, we can start fresh some place new just the three of us."

"I would love nothing more then that but it can't happen. If my dad found us he'd kill us both, you know that. Please Michael it's the only way."

"It can't be, there has to be another way, there has to."

"You said it yourself, there's no other way" Kayla told him. Michael sighed and thought about it. He looked at Kayla and cupped her face in his hand.

"I'll come back for you I promise, one day we'll be together again." He told her.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Kayla asked.

"I don't have any other choice do I. I just hope we're making the right decision. Stay today I won't go to work. That doesn't matter anymore I just want to stay with you."

"I'll stay," she said. He kissed her and they melted into a passionate embrace.

That night when the sun had set Michael packed as much as he could onto his motorcycle, leaving the rest of his stuff for Kayla and then, for the sake of his unborn child and the woman he loved, took off into the night not sure if he'd ever be back.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Three years later

Chapter one

"Jeez Mick! You're navigating is a stone drag" Davy Jones complained from the back seat of the car.

The Monkees were in Texas and, after visiting Mike's aunt and helping her save her ranch from some people that were after her land, they had borrowed a car and set off looking for a town they had been booked to play a gig in.

"We've been driving for hours man and you still have no idea where we are!" Davy continued.

"Yes I do!" Micky Dolenz defended from the passenger seat "We're in between where we left and where we want to go" He added.

"Which puts us where exactly?" Mike Nesmith, the bands unofficial leader, asked from the drivers seat. Micky studied the map for a moment.

"Um, somewhere in the middle?" Micky offered with a sheepish grin.

The remaining Monkee, Peter Tork, wasn't listening as the other three bantered and argued between themselves. He didn't care where they were, as much as he loved living in California with their little house in Malibu Beach, he was glad to have a little change of scenery. It wasn't at all like Peter to have settled in one place for so long and he was glad of the chance to travel a little more. He was gazing out the window watching the trees rush by when something caught his eye.

"Hey guys, look, there's a sign up ahead," He told the others.

"What does it say, Pete?" Davy asked, leaning over trying to catch a glimpse of it.

"Um, not sure yet it's still a little far away to read" He replied "Oh no wait, I think I can see it now. It says `Welcome to Saginaw'" Peter told them just as the car sped past it. Suddenly everyone was thrown forward as Mike slammed his foot on the brake.

"Jeez Mike! You trying to kill us or something!" Micky asked as he picked himself up from the floor of the car and sat back on his chair.

"Oh sorry I... um... there was a deer... in the... road" Mike apologised.

"Yeah sure!" Micky replied sceptically, rubbing his cheek.

"Are you sure that sign said Saginaw Pete?" Mike asked, turning in his seat to look at the blonde.

"Well I think so but the brain damage I just got from you making me slam my head against Micky's chair, may've caused amnesia!" Peter said and Davy and Micky both burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was brilliant Pete! I didn't know you'd learnt sarcasm," Davy told him.

"Thanks Davy. Michael taught me" Peter replied with a proud smile.

"Yeah and I'm suddenly starting to regret it!" Mike told them. He put the car in reverse and drove back to the sign and there it was in big black letters as clear as daylight `Welcome to Saginaw'. Mike nearly had a heart attack right there in his seat. Why hadn't he noticed before? He had been concentrating on the driving, leaving the directions to Micky, that he hadn't realised where they were headed.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Peter asked the Texan. Although he was sitting in the back, Peter could tell something wasn't right with Mike. He sat gripping the steering wheel with both hands, so hard all his knuckles had gone white, staring at the sign "You look like you've seen a ghost" The bassist added. Mike blinked and sat up in his chair.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on guys we don't want to go to Saginaw, it's a place with not much happening, I'll just turn the car around and we'll get going" He told them. As much as Mike always knew he'd return to that place some day he knew that right now, he just wasn't ready to face his past.

"How do you know what kind of town it is Mike? You been there before?" Davy asked.

"Hey look! I've found this place on the map!" Micky exclaimed. Saving Mike from having to answer Davy's question. The Texan let out a quiet sigh of relief and luckily Micky was still talking so no one noticed "Come on, we should go and stock up on supplies. Looks like we need some gas too but more importantly, I'm hungry" Micky told them.

"I could use a trip to the bathroom" Peter confessed, raising his hand.

"Plus, Davy hasn't been able to stare at himself in a mirror for a couple of hours, I expect he's starting to miss himself!" Micky added, turning and grinning at the Englishman.

"Ay!" Davy objected "I resemble that remark!" He said causing the drummer to start giggling slightly.

Mike wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the gage on the dashboard. Micky was right, they did need some gas. Maybe it would be alright, maybe everyone he knew from before had moved away by now and no one would remember him. No one, except her, he knew she'd still be there, waiting for him to come back just like he had promised three years ago. The woman he dreamt about every night, the woman who had stolen his heart and he had gladly given it to her, the woman he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried, and nor did he want to really. He knew she was still there which meant he would have a lot of explaining to do. The other fellas would find out about those years he had kept a secret for so long. He hadn't known them long, just a couple of years, that was nothing really but they were his best friends, his brothers, he trusted them with his life and keeping the woman he loved and his son a secret from them had caused him so much pain.

"What do you say Mike?" Micky's voice drifted to his ears and he took a deep breath, put the car into gear and pulled into the road and headed in to Saginaw, not sure how different his life would be when he left.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

They pulled into a gas station on the outskirts of town and Mike got out of the car. He was just about to start pumping the gas when he heard someone call out.

"Nesmith! Michael Nesmith! Well I'll be damned!" Mike looked up and saw a thin middle aged man with a receding hair line and thick black glasses exit the gas station store "I thought it was you" The guy added. Mike couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Hello Mr Robbins, how are you sir?" He asked. The other three Monkees looked quizzically at each other. Mr Robbins jogged over to Mike.

"I'm fine son, how are you? You gave everyone quite a fright disappearing on us like that."

"I know, I'm sorry I never called about the job but I…"

"No, no say no more, young Kayla Coulson explained everything to me. Said you had some important business that needed to be attended to straight away, never expected you'd be away this long."

"Well, took a little longer then I expected" Mike told him "Is, um, is she still here. I mean, does she still live in town?" He managed to utter.

"Kayla? Oh yes, she's still here alight" Mr Robbins said, smiling knowingly and slapping Mike on the back, making the Texan fall forward slightly "I guess she's got someone you're pretty anxious to meet" He added. Mike just smiled "I better let you get on your way. I expect you've got a million and a half things you want to do today."

"Thank you Mr Robbins."

"Well, it was good seeing you again, Nesmith."

"You too, sir, and if you see Kayla before I do, please don't tell her you've seen me."

"Sure, I understand, you wanna surprise her" Mr Robbins said.

"Something like that" Mike replied under his breath as Mr Robbins walked away. He finished pumping the gas, went and paid for it and then got back in the car.

"Who was that guy, Mike?" Peter asked. Davy and Micky were just as anxious to figure that one out too.

"What guy?" Mike asked as he started the engine.

"The one you were just talking to out there" Peter told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mike replied as he pulled out on to the road. Peter knew that really meant 'shut up Peter, I don't want to talk about it'.

It caused the other Monkees to glance discreetly at each other. Mike saw this and knew pretty soon he'd have to tell them all about his past. He never talked about the period in his life between the ages of nineteen to twenty-one, just that he left home and spent that time working in a record store. It was something that had always intrigued Peter especially. He loved the other three Monkees like brothers and didn't like the fact they had secrets from each other. He understood something of great significance must've happened to Mike during that time for Mike to not want to share it with the other Monkees, but still, he wished Mike would trust him enough to talk about it with him.

As they pulled into a parking space in the town Mike sighed and took a look around. It was exactly how he remembered it, hardly anything had changed and it brought back so many happy memories, and a few not so great ones to, flooding back to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Micky's voice.

"Well I guess we should find a store or something," The drummer said.

"Maybe we could ask someone?" Davy offered.

"No it's ok. I know where it is," Mike told them. Peter and Davy looked at each other.

"So you have been here before" Davy said. Mike didn't answer; instead he took off his seatbelt, shut off the engine and got out of the car.  
The other Monkees got out to and expected to see Mike heading off in the direction of a store but instead, found him standing in the middle of the street, looking at everything, from the pavement to the buildings "He has been here before" Davy whispered to Micky.

"Hey, Mike. Is there a bathroom any place near here?" Peter asked, he was practically hopping from foot to foot now. Mike looked at him for a moment.

"Sure Pete, sorry" He said "This way" He added then started heading down the street. The other Monkees looked at each other, shrugged and followed him.

"What do you think is going on with him?" Peter asked Micky and Davy as he fell in step beside them, and jerked his head in Mike's direction.

"Dunno" Micky replied shaking his head "It's definitely something major, he's never usually this quiet."

"I know" Davy agreed, "So what shall we do about it?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure asking him is out of the question, we all saw how he brushed Pete off about that guy at the gas station" Micky told them.

"That's true" Peter said.

"So what then? We just wait and see if he comes to us?" Davy asked.

"You got any other ideas?" Micky questioned. Davy sighed.

"No, I guess not" He replied.

"So then, we wait" Micky confirmed with a shrug.

Mike had wondered off slightly in front, walking by himself, thinking about when he was there before. He wondered if Kayla had changed at all and what his son would look like. He hoped Kayla's father wouldn't find out he was there, he didn't want to tangle with the police again. He was torn in two about how he felt to be back. Part of him was excited and buzzing with anticipation, the other part wasn't quite so happy and wanted to get the hell outta there as soon as possible. He rounded a corner and found what he was looking for. He looked behind him and saw the other Monkees walking slowly behind him.

"There's a bathroom in there, Pete" He called to the bassist and pointing to the store.

"Thanks Michael" Peter said as he jogged past the Texan into the store. Micky and Davy caught up to him.

"You coming Mike?" Davy asked.

"Yeah… I'm coming" Mike told him. Davy nodded as he and Micky carried on into the store. Mike looked up at the building, taking a deep breath then followed Davy and Micky.

When he got inside Micky and Davy had disappeared and Mike had a wonder round by himself. He was starting to get a little thirsty; he found the fridge with the drinks in and got himself a soda. He was fishing around for some change in the pocket of his jeans when he noticed a small boy standing, on tiptoes, by the shelves trying to reach up for something. Mike looked up and down the aisle but couldn't see anyone that looked like they were with the boy. He put the soda back and walked over to the boy, crouching down next to him.

"Hello little man, what are you after?" He asked with a warm smile. The little boy looked at Mike, he had big chocolate brown eyes, thick ebony hair and the most adorable smile Mike had ever seen.

"Sweeties!" The boy exclaimed, trying to reach up again. Mike smiled and took a packet from the shelf and handed it to him. As he watched the boy, Mike couldn't help but think of his own son, he would be about that age by now. Mike sighed slightly; he'd already missed so much of his son growing up. He shook all those thoughts from his head for the moment and looked at the boy again.

"Where's Mommy?" Mike asked him but the boy didn't get chance to answer because they were interrupted by a woman as she came screeching round the corner.

"Robert! Where are you! ROBERT!" She yelled, the panic and worry clear in her voice. She saw the small boy and shot over to him. Mike stood up as the woman fell to her knees and pulled the boy into a hug. "Oh Robert! Thank goodness" She pulled out of the hug but gripped him tightly on the shoulders "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me! You scared me to death!" She told him. Robert just giggled and held up the packet Mike had given him.

"Sweeties!" He said. The woman laughed despite herself, shaking her head.

"What am I gonna do with you, little man" She said, and hugged him again "Thank you for finding him, sir" She said to Mike and glanced up briefly before returning her eyes to her son.

"It was no trouble at all," Mike said. Suddenly the woman froze as something registered in her brain. She looked up slowly and gasped a little before standing up and coming face to face with Mike.

"It's you," She said in barely a whisper.

"Hello Kayla" Mike replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

They looked at each other for a moment. Kayla was to frightened to blink in case he disappeared.

"What are you... when did you... how?" She asked finally.

"By accident" Mike told her.

"Accident?" Kayla questioned.

"We got lost, didn't realise where we were headed until it was too late" He explained.

"We?" She asked. As if on queue Micky, Davy and Peter turned the corner and headed to Mike.

"There you are, Michael" Peter called. Mike heard them and shuffled nervously on his feet, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "We wondered where you'd snicked off too," Peter added.

"It's snuck, Pete" Micky corrected rolling his eyes. They stopped a little behind Mike. Mike didn't reply.

"Mike?" Davy prompted, looking from Mike to Kayla, then back to Mike again.

"Kayla, these are my friends, Peter, Micky and Davy" Mike told the floor. Each Monkee gave a wave or nod at the sound of their name "Guys, this is Kayla, she's a ... well. She's an old friend," He said, not really sure how else to describe her. He looked up finally and Kayla smiled slightly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. Welcome to Saginaw" Kayla told them.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." All three replied in unison.

"You cut your hair" Mike absent-mindedly observed, as though the conversation with the other three Monkees had never taken place.  
Kayla's once long blonde hair had been cut to just level with her chin.

"I did" she replied "It gets a little painful when you've got a two and a half year old who likes to swing from it" She added, and just as absent mindedly looped some hair behind her right ear. Mike couldn't help but feel a little awkward. He had no idea what to say and his eyes kept darting down to the small boy standing in front of Kayla, who was struggling to get the packet of sweets open. Micky, Peter, and Davy felt just as awkward, neither one of them quite understood the scene that was playing out in front of them; they had never seen Mike act so odd before. Mike could feel three sets of eyes burning in to the back of his head, which was making him feel more awkward and nervous. He always figured, when he returned to this place, he'd be alone. Silence had been hanging in the air for a couple of minutes, making Mike feel even more uncomfortable.

"So-er-how's... how's your father?" Mike asked, desperately scraping for anything at all to say. Kayla let out a small laugh.

"Now, there's a question I never expected to hear from you! He's good thank you. I doubt he'll be very happy to see you though," She told him. Mike smiled.

"Well yeah, I kinda had that one figured" He said "Maybe it'll be a good idea that I stay out of his way while we're staying" He said and Kayla nodded.

"That would be a good idea. How long will that be by the way?" She asked.

"How long will what be?" Mike replied, a little confused.

"You staying. How long will that be?"

"Oh, um? Well... I... I mean we..." Mike stuttered. "We have a gig, but..." Kayla was smiling again.

"Are you afraid you'll get arrested again?" She asked him. Micky looked at Davy and Peter with wide eyes.

"Arrested!" He mouthed to them. Peter and Davy were staring back at Micky with eyes just as wide but all they could do was shrug.

"Well technically, I wasn't arrested last time, remember" Mike informed her.

"Ah yes that's true" Kayla replied with a small laugh, before tuning a little serious "Look Michael, you've got nothing to worry about.  
Kowalski and Vecchio left town not long after you did, the only link with the police my father has these days, is all the unpaid parking tickets in his glove box" She told him.

Mike wasn't sure how to answer, so he just nodded. Micky was starting to get a little restless and also slightly annoyed at all the silences, so he decided to take matters in to his own hands.

"Kayla, so tell me, who's the little guy?" He asked, briefly waving a hand in Robert's direction.

Mike had to try extremely hard not to turn around and throttle Micky right there and then. He knew the drummer extremely well and his nosiness and natural curiosity had gotten them in to trouble on a number of occasions. Kayla glanced quickly at Mike, then down at Robert who, by now, had successfully managed to get the sweet packet open and was sitting on the floor gleefully devouring the contents.  
"Er. This is my son, Robert. Robert Nesmith" She told them, looking at Mike again. Davy's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Ay Mike, he's got the same name as you! What a coincidence" He said, slapping the Texan on the back. He looked at Robert and noticed for the first time just how much he looked like Mike. He was silent for a moment but then looked as though someone had just switched a light on in his brain "Oh, oh I see" He replied slowly, taking a step back, and not really knowing why. Mike closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh.

"Mike, you never told us you had a brother!" Peter told him.

"I don't think Robert is his brother, Pete" Micky said, who evidentially had figured it out at the same time as Davy, and had let out a slow whistle. Peter looked a little confused.

"Nephew?" The bassist tried again. Mike turned and looked at Peter.

"Robert is my son, Pete" Mike told him.

"Your... son!" Peter said, not quite understanding it. Mike nodded. "What? ... How?" Peter asked.

"Pete, not now okay" Micky told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Micky wanted to know the answers as much as Peter did, but he realised how difficult it must've been for Mike and probably the last thing he wanted to do was stand in the middle of the store answering their questions. Kayla was a little confused, why hadn't Mike told his friends about her and Robert?

"Do you want us to leave, Mike?" Davy asked.

"No don't leave on my account please," Kayla told them "I've got a lot to do, I only stopped in briefly for some dinner for Robert."

"Oh... okay" Mike replied, looking down at Robert again.

"We'd love to see you later, if you're still around, Michael. I guess we've got some things we need to talk about" Kayla said.

Mike wasn't really sure what to say; his head was swimming. It felt so surreal to be standing there, looking at Kayla. She looked so much more beautiful then he remembered, she had grown into a stunning young woman. He was convinced he would wake up any minute in his bed back at the pad.

"Michael?" Kayla was looking at him, her brow furrowed a little.

"Er-sorry. Yeah of course, I'd like that very much. Are you still living with your father?"

"No, we moved out when Robert was six months old. We're at your old place now" She told him.

For some reason, that piece of information really started Mike and he stared at her again, not really sure what to say. Micky was shaking his head a little, baffled by Mike's behaviour.

"We'll make sure he gets there, Kayla" Micky told her.

"Thank you" Kayla replied, not taking her eyes from Mike but nodding slightly, Kayla was just as bewildered as Micky "I should be home around six" She added.

"He'll be there!" Davy said with a firm confident nod.

Peter was still staring at the back of Mike's head with his mouth slightly open. He had considered so many options for Mike's missing years, but the thought of the Texan having a son never once entered his head. He was truly stunned to the core.

"Come on, Peter" Called Davy's voice.

Peter looked beside him, where Davy had been standing next to him a few moments ago, but the floor was empty, Davy and Micky had gone. He turned around and saw them both standing at the end of the aisle. Micky was gesturing to him furiously to come towards them. Peter looked back at Mike the turned around and started walking to Micky and Davy.

"Didn't you hear us talking to you?" Micky asked urgently.

"No, sorry, I didn't" Peter admitted, shaking is head.

"Well, we're leaving Mike and Kayla alone for a moment" Micky told him.

"Oh... sorry" Peter said. Davy shook his head and put a hand on Peter's back and pushed him towards the door and they left the store, leaving Mike and Kayla alone, except for Robert.

"Your friends didn't have to leave" Kayla told Mike.

"Oh, it's... it's okay" Mike replied. Still slightly taken aback by the surreal situation.

"So are you guys close, you and your friends?" Kayla asked.

"Yes very, they're like my brothers."

"I see, so explain something to me because I'm a little confused. If you're that close why didn't they know about Robert? Why didn't they know about... about me?" She said, looking up at him.

"Oh well, I guess... I guess I never found the right moment to tell them" Mike told her.

"Okay so let me get this straight, the only reason you're here is because you got lost, and you didn't tell your brothers about your son because you `never found the right moment'"

"Um... yes." He admitted honestly.

"Right. Well, I better go, I'll see you later" she said, sounding slightly put out.

"Okay" Mike replied, smiling weakly. Kayla sighed slightly and hoisted Robert, who had by now managed to finish his sweets and had discarded the empty packet on the floor, to his feet, took him by the hand and marched out of the store muttering something to herself. Mike stayed where he was and unconsciously adjusted his hat "Well, that went well" He sighed, shrugging. He let out a slow breath and looked at the floor, noticing Robert's empty sweet wrapping. Without really knowing why, he bent over and picked it up and put it in his pocket, and then he went outside to join the other Monkees, mentally preparing himself for his meeting with Kayla later that evening.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Mike walked out into the street, squinting a little in the bright sunlight. His heart was pumping and he saw Kayla exchanged pleasantries with the other Monkees then head off in the direction he remembered led to her fathers house. A sudden panic rose in Mike's body, would Kayla inform Mr Coulson that he had returned? If not, how long would it take before he found out and what would his reaction be? He didn't have time to dwell on it because he saw the other Monkees had spotted him and were headed in his direction. He wasn't sure if he was ready for their questions yet, but to his surprise they didn't mention it.

"So I guess we should find some place to stay for a couple of days," Micky said instead. Mike knew by the way they glanced at each other that the other three had discussed it a few moments before and decided not to say anything, Mike hated to admit it, but that annoyed him slightly.

"Yeah, so Mike, is there a hotel or B&B around here any place?" Davy asked.

"I dunno if we have enough money," Mike admitted. The fact they had a gig to play somewhere seemed to have escaped their minds, Mike was usually the one that kept on top of these things, and understandable a gig in the middle of nowhere wasn't really on his high priority right now.

They all pulled out their wallets and decided they had enough money for a few days. Peter wasn't saying much, and was looking everywhere except at Mike. He was ashamed to admit it but he was deeply disappointed that Mike had not trusted them enough to tell them he had a son, but on the other hand he knew Mike and he knew how difficult it must've been for the Texan to keep such an important thing secret from them for so long. Mike led them to the hotel he remembered and they managed to get two rooms next to each other, with an adjoining door. Micky and Mike took one and Peter and Davy were in the other, just like at home. They got the suitcases they had packed for their visit with Mike's aunt Kate from the car they had borrowed and went back to the hotel. Mike and Micky had just finished unpacking when the adjoining door swung open and Davy came in, closely followed by Peter. Micky looked up at them and then at Mike.

"Mike, we really should learn to lock that door, we don't want these strange people wondering in at all hours of the day and night" Micky said with a grin and Mike laughed.

"Haha, very funny. Shut up, Dolenz" Davy said, taking a bite from an apple he'd brought in with him.

"Where did you get that from?" Micky asked.

"Fruit bowl" Davy said with a shrug.

"Fruit bowl! Why haven't we got a fruit bowl! That's it I wanna switch rooms. I'm hungry" Micky complained.

"Wow! What a shock!" Davy said with mock surprise.

Micky stuck his tongue out at the Englishman. Peter had settled on one of the beds and was watching the other two shaking his head and grinning at the same time. He had never seen two people claim to be best friends but go out of their way to irritate each other quite like Micky and Davy. Silence filled the air as Micky and Davy continued to shoot daggers at each other, Davy taking long exaggerated bites from his apple. Mike watched them for a few minutes then decided to get something off his chest.

"So I guess I owe you guys an explanation" He said, causing the other three to look at him, the statement had come pretty much out of the blue for them. Micky was the first to find his voice.

"No, of course not Mike you don't have to tell us anything" the drummer replied. Mike smiled a little.

"It's okay Mick, I want to," Mike told him.

"Okay, go ahead" Davy told him, getting comfortable on a chair in front of a small desk. Mike took a deep breath, cleared his throat and looked round at each of them before beginning.

"It was a few years ago now. I had just turned nineteen and I got on my motorcycle one day and just, took off. I think I managed to hit every place in Texas before arriving in Saginaw. I wasn't planning on staying, just stocking up on supplies, doing some odd jobs for some extra money then I was gonna take off again. That all changed when I met Kayla, I don't know what it was about her, she totally mesmerised me, like she put me under her spell or something. I fell for her the second I saw her and I stayed for two years. Everything was going well, we were getting along great, I had a job in a groovy little music store and then one day, she dropped the bomb on me, she might be pregnant. We went to the doctors together and it was confirmed. I was going to be a father. To say I wasn't shocked would be a lie, I was completely stunned but that only lasted a few seconds. After that, I was excited, really excited" Mike explained.

"So what happened?" Micky asked.

"Her father happened" Mike said, as he looked at the drummer "We went to tell him and he went completely nuts, I mean total psycho. He didn't like me anyway and when he learned I'd got his daughter pregnant, well, see this scar," He pointed to a small scar on his cheek "That happened."

"He hit you?" Davy asked and Mike nodded.

"He hit me and then threatened me."

"So you left!" Peter said.

"Not by choice!" Mike defended "It was all down to Kay's father. I told you he didn't like me before, well he really despised me now. He told me he'd have me arrested for rape. Kayla was only seventeen at the time."

"You're kidding!" Micky yelled, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"I wish I was! Coulson got a couple of his detective buddies to take me to the police station for questioning. When I got back, Kay was there. She looked really scared and she told me her dad had hit her, I told her about the arrest which scared her even more, she got really freaked by the whole thing and so did I. We talked about what we should do and she ended up telling me to leave, which I did not want to do at any cost. We argued about it for a while and in the end I agreed. That same night I packed as much as I could and took off, leaving her behind" Mike told them "I made her a promise before I went. I told her I'd come back, I promised, one day I'd come back for her."

"That's why you got so freaked when you saw the road sign for Saginaw. You weren't ready to come back yet were you?" Davy asked and Mike shook his head.

"No, not really. I hadn't prepared myself yet. I knew I'd be back some day, I just didn't expect it to be now" Mike told them.

"And we forced you" Micky said, frowning and feeling a little guilty.

"It's okay Mick, really. I had to face my past sooner or later and to be honest it was so good to see Kayla again. I wasn't ready when we first came here, but I am now. I need to do this."

"Have you seen Robert at all before now?" Peter asked. Mike shook his head.

"No not really. I mean after I left here I headed to Malibu beach and met you guys. I managed to get word to Kay, let her know where I was staying. When Robert was born she'd send me pictures and letters to tell me all about him and the things he had started to do but then all of a sudden when Robert was about four months old, the letters just stopped. I had been receiving three or four letters a week, then all of a sudden, nothing! I started to panic, until I finally heard from Kay a few weeks later. She called the pad, completely out of the blue, you answered the phone Pete, do you remember?" Mike asked.

"I think I remember telling you a Kayla was on the phone and you looked totally shocked and ran to the phone, then after you were really quiet I'd never seen you look so sad before."

"Right" Mike said nodding "During that phone call, she told me her father had found out she was still in contact with me and if she didn't stop then he'd kill her. The phone call was rushed and she sounded really frightened, more frightened then I'd ever heard her before. She told me we shouldn't get in contact with each other for a while, I guess she meant forever because, I never heard from her again. It was the hardest phone call of my life" Mike told them. He was looking down at his fingers picking at his nails. Micky was staring at him unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I can't believe it" The drummer said finally "All this time. All this time we've been calling you Papa Nez as a joke, but, man, you really are."

"What are you going to do now?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess. There isn't anything I can do" Mike told him.

"Nothing!" Davy repeated, completely stunned by Mike's answer "You're not going to do anything! Mike, he's your son! You have to put up a fight."

"I tried Davy, last time and it just got me in to more trouble. Do you think this has been easy for me? Knowing my son is out there and not being able to see him, to speak to him, to watch him grow up! It's been killing me more and more everyday!"

"We're sorry" Micky said quietly. Mike sighed.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped but..." he pulled his hat off his head and tossed it onto his nightstand. Running his hands through his hair, he didn't speak for a moment, trying to get everything straight in his head. "You're right, Davy" He spoke at last "You're right, I should do something, starting with seeing Kayla tonight."

"Then what?" Davy asked.

"I have no idea. I guess I'll have to see what happens tonight," Mike told him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mike decided to get some air before going to see Kayla, he needed time to sort through his head and figure out what he was going to say to her. He had been out for almost an hour when he saw the familiar form of Peter wondering around looking completely confused. Peter saw him and jogged over, relief filling his features.

"Michael! Thank goodness" He said when he reached him.

"Peter, are you okay?" Mike asked him.

"I got lost" The bassist admitted sheepishly "I went to get Bear from the car and couldn't remember the way back to the hotel" He said, holding up his stuffed teddy bear. Mike chuckled slightly.

"Come on good buddy, it's this way" He told him and they both started walking back. Mike used this time to question Peter on something. He noticed the blonde had been more quiet then usual since he found out about Robert and Mike wanted to find out why. "Peter, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course." Peter replied, feeling slightly worried.

"You haven't really been yourself since, well since the store and I was just wondering if something was bothering you" Mike questioned.  
Peter looked at him, not really sure what to say.

"I don't want to tell you," he said finally "I don't want you to be mad at me," He added. Mike was a little surprise by Peter's answer.

"Pete, I won't get mad at you I promise, this is me remember" Mike assured him. Peter sighed.

"Okay. Well the truth is, I'm mad at you!" He admitted, going a slight shade of red. Mike's eyes went wide.

"You're mad at me! Why?"

"Because you didn't tell us about Kayla and Robert. I thought you trusted us."

"I do, shotgun. It's just I couldn't tell you when I first met you could I? I couldn't just walk up to you and go `Hi I'm Michael Nesmith, I'm from Texas and play guitar, oh by the way I've got a son I've never even met that lives in Texas with his mother'. Then as we got to know each other it got more and more difficult, I hated keeping it a secret but I couldn't exactly drop it into everything day conversation as time went on."

"Yeah I know, I guess I don't have a right to be mad," Peter told him.

"Of course you do! I didn't have the right to keep it a secret from you all and you know if the situation was reversed, I would be less then happy with it. I don't blame you for being mad, Pete, and I don't mind either."

"Thank you, Michael. I've never been mad at you before it's a little strange" Peter admitted, he looked at Mike with an embarrassed smile "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think so. I can't tell you the relief that has spread through me now you guys know but I've still got a lot of things to work out, I know that."

"You'll be fine. Everything will find a way to work itself out, you'll see"

"Thanks Pete, I hope so. So, are we okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah of course we are" Peter told him.

Mike finally set off for Kayla's that evening, not really sure what to expect. He kept glancing around for any sign of people he used to know but mainly keeping an eye out for Mr Coulson. He had no idea what he would do if he bumped into him, especially as he was headed for Kayla's. He managed to get to his old apartment without running into anyone and breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he stood outside his old front door. He stood there for a few moments holding his hand up to knock but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd only ever felt so afraid and so excited all at the same time once before, and that was when he found out he was going to be a father. Now he wasn't sure what he was. He didn't think he could call himself Robert's dad, although he wanted to so much. There was a big difference between being a dad and a father. He was desperate to be Robert's dad but had no idea how to convince Kayla to let him try. He finally managed to knock on the door and waited for Kayla to respond.

"Who is it?" Came Kayla's voice. Mike thought that was a little odd, she was expecting him after all.

"Oh it's Mike, er, Michael. It's Michael" He called. There was the sound of shuffling inside and the door opened and Kayla stood there. Mike couldn't help but noticed just how tired she looked.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" He replied, feeling slightly awkward. They looked at each other for a moment "So, can I come in?" Mike asked.

"Of course I'm sorry" Kayla said and stepped aside to allow him to come in. She shut the door behind him and walked over to the stove and began attending to something she was cooking. The place looked a lot smaller then Mike remembered, with two beds pushed up against the wall opposite the tiny kitchen.

"Is this place big enough for you guys?" He asked.

"No not really, but it's all I can afford." Kayla replied.

"Doesn't your father help you out?" He asked. Kayla scoffed.

"Yeah right! You remember my father, right?" She said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm lucky if my father comes to visit us, we hardly have two cents to rub together and he's practically disowned us."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, well part of it is, but you gave me my son so I forgive you" She said. Kayla turned around and looked at him. They held eye contact for a moment and in those brief seconds Mike realised just how much he still loved her and he wanted to do anything to help her, to hold her and tell her that he loved her. Kayla broke the gaze and went into the bathroom.

"Where is Robert anyway?" Mike asked.

"He's staying with a friend tonight I thought it would be easier if it were just the two of us" she called.

"Okay, yeah I guess that makes sense" Mike said quietly. He felt a bit disappointed but he and Kayla had a lot to discuss and it would probably be easier without any distractions. When Kayla returned, her hair, which had been up in a tight bun, hung loosely around her shoulders. Mike had the overwhelming urge to put his arms around her and kiss her. They looked at each other again and Mike was desperate to know what she was feeling.

"So you guys are in a band?" Kayla asked, standing back away from him. Mike wasn't exactly expecting this line of questioning.

"Yeah, we're The Monkees, we've got a gig somewhere. We got a bit lost, truth be told. How... how did you know?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"Back at the store, you mentioned you had a gig" She said with a small shrug. If she was able to step back any further out of reach, Mike was sure she would, she was practically pressed against the wall now.

"Are you okay? You look a little... like you don't want me to be here" He asked her cautiously. Mike had no idea what she was thinking but what happened next horrified him completely. Kayla's features suddenly turned completely serious and she walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry Michael, I can't do this, I thought I was strong enough to face you but I'm not, not yet," She told him. Mike's face fell into a confused frown.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"It's just hit me how incredibly difficult it is for you to be here. I thought I could handle it, I was wrong. I need a little more time. Could you go please?" She asked, opening the door. Mike stood staring at her completely dumbfounded, he didn't know what to think.

"Er, yeah I guess, I mean if that's what you really want" He said finally.

"It is, thank you. I'm sorry"

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around" He said as he stepped out the door.

"I'll call you or something, are you staying at the Empire?" She asked. Mike only managed a slight nod "Okay, I'll talk to you later" Kayla told him and shut the door.

Mike stood there for a moment blinking at the closed door, trying to figure out what on earth had just happened. The turn of events had changed so quickly, he felt dizzy. He managed to regain his composure and sighed slightly before turning around and trudging back to the hotel.

Micky was lying on his bed reading a comic when he heard the door open and someone come in. He lowered the book expecting to see Davy or Peter but, to his complete surprise, saw Mike instead.

"Mike! What are you doing back? I wasn't expecting you for hours yet." He said. He closed the book and sat up.

"I know, I didn't expect to be back so soon either" Mike told him.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea!" Mike confessed, "I got there, Kayla let me in we had a bit of a chat then she suddenly changed her mind and threw me out!"

"She threw you out!" Micky repeated, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "Why?" He added. Mike shrugged.

"I'm not really sure," He admitted, looking completely bewildered.

"How did it go before she kicked you out?" Micky asked.

"Okay I guess, I mean she was a little weird when she opened the door."

"Weird how?"

"Oh I dunno, kinda like she was really surprised to see me, even more so then at the store."

"Maybe she didn't expect you to turn up," Micky offered.

"Why wouldn't I turn up?" Mike questioned.

"I have no idea, I gave up trying to get in side your head years ago" Micky told him with a small grin. Mike shook his head.

"I love her, Mick," He blurted from nowhere "I haven't seen her for three years but I love her now just as much as I did the night I left her. My feelings for her never really went away, I love her more then I thought possible. I want to be with her again, I want us to be a family. Me, Kayla and Robert" Mike told the drummer. Micky didn't really know what to say, he had never heard Mike be so open about his feelings before.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't think I can do it though I don't think I can be a dad. I don't know how to take care of anyone," Mike told him. Micky's eyes widened and suddenly he knew exactly what to say.

"Are you kidding me!" He almost yelled "What do you do for us three almost everyday?"

"That's different, you are grown men. Robert isn't even three yet."

"Are you including Peter in that statement?" Micky asked, unable to resist a small jibe "That doesn't matter, the point is, you do take care of us. More then you realise and do you know why? Because I think I've got it figured." Micky said.

"Okay, lay it on me" Mike said, sitting on his bed, genuinely interested to hear Micky's theory.

"Well when you found out Kayla was pregnant your father instincts kicked in you know" Micky told him. Mike considered that for a moment then nodded.

"Okay, I'll buy that, go on" He told the drummer. Micky sat opposite Mike and ran his hands through his hair, considering how to word his opinion. He looked up at Mike.

"Right, it was like, you left and there was no one to take care of and your father instincts were not being used, until you met us and we formed the group. You took on all the responsibility you became the father figure, that's why we nicknamed you `Papa Nez', all the things you should've been doing to take care of Robert were reflected onto us because Robert wasn't there to take care of. You see what I mean?" Micky asked.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. So what do I do about it?" Mike replied

"I dunno, let me think about it" Micky told him. He lay back down on his bed. It was then that the adjoining door swung open and again, Peter and Davy came in. Peter saw the Texan and was just as surprised to see him as Micky was. Davy saw him too.

"Ay, what are you doing here?" The Englishman asked.

"It's a long story," Mike told him, waving his hands in the air.

"Is everything okay Michael? What happened at Kayla's?" Peter asked. Mike didn't have time to answer, because Micky suddenly shot up into a sitting position and grinned at Mike.

"That's it!" He yelled, slamming his hand down on the nightstand and making the other three jump "I've got it, I dunno why I didn't think of it before, it's perfect!"

"What is?" Mike asked him.

"There's nothing the four of us haven't managed to do together so far. We put up with Millie living with us, a two year old should be a breeze" Micky said.

"Mick, what are you talking about?" Mike asked again.

"Kayla and Robert of course! They're coming to live with us at the beach house" Micky told him, looking extremely proud of himself for thinking of it.

"What!" Mike, Davy and Peter all shouted in unison.

"Oh come on it's obvious isn't it? Mike, Robert is your son and you just told me you still love Kayla" Micky said.

"I do, but I couldn't ask you guys to do that, it's way too huge" Mike told him. Peter looked at him and nodded.

"Michael, this is your son, you don't have to ask, it's not even a question, it's done" The bassist told him.

"Micky and Peter are right, you have to bring them home with us" Davy said.

Micky was grinning at Peter and Davy, he was so pleased they agreed with his plan. Mike had no idea what to say. He was completely overwhelmed by his friend's generous offer.

"What do you say, Mike?" Micky asked. Mike looked at them swelling with gratitude and he could feel tears of complete joy filling his eyes but he knew it was a big decision, something that needed to be considered very carefully. Mike's sensible head suddenly clicked on and he looked at them again.

"I'll have to think about it" He replied,

"But Mike..." Micky tried to protest but Mike cut him off.

"Mick, please. Just give me a chance to think about it okay" Mike told him and Micky nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "I'm gonna go for a walk, clear my head, I'll be back soon" The Texan said and left the hotel.

He hadn't been walking very long when he came face to face with the person he'd been dreading meeting.

"Nesmith! I didn't think you'd ever be stupid enough to show your face round here again!" Came the cold venomous words.

"Hello Mr Coulson" Mike replied.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The two men looked at each other. Mike was trying to figure out what to say, he hadn't expected to run into Mr Coulson in the middle of the street. People were looking at them as they walked by. Some of them remembered the young man in the green wool hat and were walking as slow as their feet would allow, just to see what would happen.

"Well!" Mr Coulson yelled. Mike wasn't afraid, he had grown up a lot in the last three years and stood his ground.

"I'm here to see my son," He said, as calmly as his temper would allow. Mr Coulson scoffed.

"You don't have a son, you're not welcome here."

"That's not what Kayla told me. She was very happy to see me in fact," Mike told him.

"My daughter knows better then to allow you anywhere near her or her son. She knows how I feel about you and I am her father!"

"Are you!" Mike yelled, his temper starting to hit boiling point "What kind of father allows their daughter to live in that tiny apartment, struggling every day just to find the money to feed her son" He shot.

"She has to learn to look after herself. She chose to be an adult she must learn to live like one, she'll thank me one day" Mr Coulson told him, he sounded almost remorseful but his attitude suddenly changed and he glared at Mike "You will leave this town this instant! How dare you!"

"How dare I what? I will not be bullied by you sir, I have every right to be here and I will stay as long as it takes" Mike yelled. Mr Coulson suddenly looked afraid, he stared at Mike for a moment and then squinted at him.

"As long as it takes to do what?" He asked.

"To win back my son and the woman I love. The only way I am leaving here is if Kayla and Robert are coming with me."

"I don't think so. Kayla is my daughter and she would never dream of disobeying me again."

"Well you said it yourself, she's an adult and quite capable of making her own decisions."

"We'll see!" Mr Coulson told him.

"Yes we will. She will be leaving with me sir, you mark my words" Mike told him. Then, with that said, he turned on his heels and stormed away. It wasn't until he rounded the corner and was out of sight from Mr Coulson that he collapsed against the wall and dropped his head into his hands "What have I done!" He breathed.

When Mike arrived back at the hotel, Micky wasn't there and he figured the drummer must've gone somewhere with Davy and Peter because their room was empty too. He collapsed on his bed and after a while drifted into a restless unsettled sleep. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he was awoken suddenly but a loud crash, a door slamming and then voices.

"Mick, just calm down okay" Came the familiar peace keeping tone of Peter.

"I can't hep it! He's a little British jerk!" Came the drummers reply, which Mike knew meant only one thing, Micky and Davy had been fighting again. Mike cocked an eye open and saw Peter kneeling on the floor and Micky pacing up and down like a caged animal.

"You don't mean that Mick, you both just lost your temper" Peter told him. Mike sighed and sat up.

"Okay, what happened?" The Texan asked, it was then he saw Peter was carefully picking up broken shards of glass.

"Oh Mike. We're sorry, did we wake you?" The bassist asked.

"Yes, Pete, you did but it's okay I'm up now, so come on spill, what happened?" Mike asked again.

"Well that little..." Micky started but Mike held up his hand to stop him.

"Maybe it's best if I hear this from someone a little more neutral Mick, don't you think?" He asked. Micky was about to protest but saw the stern look in Mike's eyes so reluctantly nodded. "Thank you. Pete, what happened?"

"Well, we went out to have a look round, get to know the area a little figure the place out. Micky and Davy were fine until they saw a girl," Peter explained. Mike rolled his eyes, that was all he needed to hear.

"Okay, Pete I think I can guess the rest thank you" Mike told him then looked at Micky.

"It's his fault" Micky yelled, pointing at the adjoining door. "He called me a curly haired freak!"

"Yeah and you called him a British midget" Peter reminded him. Micky glared at him and the blonde looked at him apologetically.

"That's enough. Peter, you better go and check on the British midget and I'll take care of the curly haired freak," Mike told him. Peter nodded and handed Mike the glass he was holding and then disappeared thought the adjoining door. Micky looked at Mike.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, but he just really winds me up sometimes" He said. Mike sighed again.

"Mick, you two have really got to nip this thing in the bud. You're just as bad as each other."

"It's not my fault... he... "

"I don't want to hear your excuses. It's both of your faults, why do you have to go out of your way to rag on each other all the time? I know Davy is to blame as much as you and I'll have a talk with him as well, but you need to sort this out, Mick."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to and I know you're about to disagree with on that but let me make you aware of one thing. If this continues, one of you will probably end up leaving the group and I know you don't want that. Remember how you felt when Davy's grandfather almost took him away, can you imagine how you'd feel if Davy went for real next time?" Mike asked. Micky nodded.

"Yeah I guess I'd miss the British midget."

"Micky!"

"All right Mike, you've made your point, I get it, I'll make nice okay" Micky told him. Mike gave a satisfied nod.

"Good, now clean up that mess. I don't even wanna know how it happened but we'll probably get billed for it none the less" Mike said and handed the glass shards to Micky, who was suddenly grinning at him, which made Mike start to feel a little uncomfortable "What?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You see what just happened here," The drummer told him "You did the father bit, getting me and Davy to make up."

"Oh Micky, don't start on that again please!" Mike said as he collapsed on the bed.

"Come on, you have to admit it, you want Kayla and Robert to come with us. I know you do so as soon as you admit that to yourself the better" Micky told him.

"Yeah well I kinda already did" Mike said quietly but Micky still managed to hear him.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Mike sat up again.

"I saw Kayla's father in the town today, we had words, it wasn't the most pleasant conversation I've ever had but I told him I would not be leaving Saginaw without Kayla and my son."

"Mike! That's wonderful" Micky beamed.

"No Mick, it's not. You seem to have forgotten why we're here in the first place, we've got a gig to play."

"So, we'll cancel" Micky said matter-of-factly.

"We can't cancel! It's less then two days away," Mike protested. Micky shook his head.

"You really need to sort out your priorities you know. What's more important to you? A job? Or your family?"

"You guys are my family."

"And Robert is your son" Micky told him "And besides, do you really think I'm gonna let you have me miss out on being this kid's favourite uncle?" Micky asked, then shook his head.

"How do you know you'd be his favourite?" Mike asked with a small smile.

"Oh come on! It's obvious isn't it! I mean, Peter's not the sharpest tool in the box is he, and Davy? Well Davy's ...British, of course Robert is going to love me the most," Micky told him and Mike chuckled.

"I see your point. So what about this gig?"

"I dunno, we'll call them and tell them...we'll tell them Davy has been in a terrible accident and has to spend the rest of the year in traction," Micky offered with a grin. Mike chuckled again. "If they want proof, well it can be arranged" He said, wringing his hands and wiggling his eyebrows. Mike couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Mick."

"What for?"

"Nothing in particular, just, thank you."

"You're welcome" Micky replied, and then set about cleaning the rest of the glass.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

The next morning the Monkees decided to go out for breakfast. Davy and Peter had left a few minutes before and were waiting for Mike and Micky outside. Unfortunately they didn't get very far, Mike and Micky had only just stepped out the door when they saw Kayla marching along the corridor.

"Hi Kayla" Micky called cheerfully. Mike wasn't so cheerful, he recognised the look on her face and remembered all too clearly what it meant. He turned to Micky.

"Mick, go outside and wait for me with Davy and Peter, I'll be there as soon as I can" He said.

"Looks like someone's in trouble!" Micky said with a grin.

"Quit being a wise ass and do as I ask okay!" Mike told him, pushing him forward. Micky chuckled and ran up he corridor.

"Hi Kayla" The drummer said again as he passed. Kayla just nodded slightly keeping her eyes fixed on Mike. Micky shrugged and disappeared around the corner.

"Hi Kay, this is a nice surprise. What do I owe this pleasure?" Mike asked.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at! Do you have ANY idea what you've done!" Kayla screamed.

"I beg your pardon?" Mike asked, completely stunned.

"I had a visit from my father. He demanded Robert and I move back in with him. It's all your fault! Robert and I were fine until you showed up."

"I'm sorry Kay I had no idea that he would react that way. I just wanted what's best for you and Robert."

"That's none of your concern. You've ruined everything, especially for Robert" Kayla yelled. Mike wasn't sure how to respond, that comment hurt him more then he ever imagined.

"Robert is my son," He said quietly.

"Yes and he's my son too, that's not an excuse Michael. You haven't been here; you have no idea what it's been like for us since you left. It's been an uphill struggle every single day."

"I'm sorry but it wasn't my choice to leave remember, I left because you asked me to, it was your decision."

"I know, and I made a mistake, a huge mistake. I realise that now. I needed you Michael more then I've ever needed anyone. I needed your help."

"It's not too late, I'm here now. Come with me, when we go back to Malibu beach, come with us. We can be a family you, me and Robert, we can start over."

"I wish I could but that's not a solution, it just deepens the problem. You know my father."

"Kay, you have to stop being afraid of him, he can't control you anymore, you're a grown woman with your own son to think about. You have to do what's best for your son."

"It's not that easy Michael, I wish I could just run away and forget about him but I can't. He wouldn't rest until he found us."

"Fine then spend the rest of your life living as a frightened little girl because it seems there's nothing I can do to make you see. Man, what happened to the Kayla I used to know? The Kayla who would stand up to her father and fight for her right to live her own life."

"She got scared" Kayla told him "Suddenly she was presented with this life she had to take care of by herself, with no idea how to do it alone."

"You don't have to be alone anymore. Come with me. We can be together I... I love you, Kay" Mike told her. Kayla started to sob slightly at those words. It was exactly what she needed to hear but Mike wasn't finished yet. "I still love you, I don't think I've ever stopped. I want us to be a family. I can't go home and pretend to forget about you again, it was so hard the first time, I can't do it again, and I won't do it again."

"Then stay" Kayla begged. Mike shook his head.

"You know I can't, it's impossible. For this to work you and Robert have to leave Saginaw, for good."

"I can't Michael, I just can't" Kayla told him, the tears streaming down her face now. Mike sighed, finally feeling defeated.

"Than there's nothing I can do for you," He told her.

"Are you going to leave?" Kayla asked, petrified of the answer.

"I can't see any other way. We both know I can't stay and if there's no way you'll even consider leaving then I'll have to go" Mike told her. Kayla started to cry a little harder. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"What about everything you just said, all that stuff about you can't pretend to forget me again?"

"Believe me, it's the last thing I want, but you leave me no choice. We don't have any other options."

"So that's it! You're just gonna go again. Just going to leave me, again" She yelled, choking back tears, determined not to let herself cry anymore. Mike's heart was breaking into a million pieces, he hated to treat Kayla this way but he needed to make her see, to make her understand. Ignoring his own urge to put his arms around her and tell her that everything would be okay. He looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kayla" He told her and then walked away leaving Kayla standing watching him leave, there was no way she believed he'd go through with it, but it looked like he was and Kayla collapsed in tears again. Mike heard her and it was the hardest thing he ever did, to keep walking and not turn back and run towards her but his head was telling him to be strong, he was doing the right thing. Kayla needed to get away from that place and the disapproving eyes of her father, she needed a clean break and he desperately wanted her to see that herself.

Mike walked out into the morning sunlight and saw the other Monkees sitting on the curb waiting for him. He sighed and walked over to them.

"Come on guys let's go get something to eat," He told them. Micky stood up.

"Still alive then" The drummer said clapping Mike in the back. The other two Monkees stood up too. Mike didn't say anything, just managed a small unconvincing smile, which even Peter saw right through.

"Everything all right Michael?" The bassist asked as they crossed the street. Mike sighed.

"No not really, good buddy" He told them, then looked at Micky, "I asked Kayla to come with us, back to California, she refused, wouldn't even listen to reason. I told her I was leaving then because I didn't know what else to do" He explained.

"We're sorry, Mike" Davy told him "But maybe she'll realise what a mistake she's made and follow us back" He offered.

"I don't think so. I just want to go home now. I need to have Babbitt yell at us or Mrs Purdy cook us a meal."

"We get it, back to normal," Davy said and Mike nodded.

"Are we leaving right now?" Peter asked.

"Not yet, let's go get something to eat first, then we'll hit the road" Mike told him.

"I think someone might have something to say about that," Micky told them. Mike looked at him and realised Micky was looking past him, over the other side of the road where they had just come from. Mike tuned around and saw Kayla standing on the pavement.

"Kay?" He asked.

"You're right" She called, Mike moved a little closer to the edge of the curb to hear what she was saying. "I should leave, I should take Robert away from this place, he needs you, I need you" She told him.

Mike stared at her unable to get the words to register in his brain.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying I love you and we're coming with you," She told him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Mike wasn't sure if he believed her. She had been so determined to stay just a few minutes ago, how could she have changed her mind so quickly?

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Of course I am" Kayla told him. She started crossing the street and Mike did too, and they met in the middle.

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe it" Mike said.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Kayla asked.

"Of course it is but you need to be sure you're making the right decision as well" Mike told her.

"I think I am, I can't think about it too much, Michael, or I'll talk myself out of it, can we just go please, right now before I have time to change my mind."

"Yeah sure, we have to collect our stuff from the hotel and settle our bill first."

"I need to go pick up Robert and pack us some stuff," Kayla told him.

"Okay well, why don't we go do that and meet back here in a half hour, will that be enough time?" Mike asked.

"That'll be plenty. I'll be as quick as I can."

"We'll be waiting" Mike told her. Kayla smiled.

"Thank you, Michael."

"What for?"

"For helping me see what I need to do, not just for Robert but for me as well."

"Don't thank me Kay, giving me a second chance is all the thanks I need" Mike told her.

"No, you're the one giving me the second chance" Kayla said. Mike smiled.

"Well we can argue about this on the way home but right now we really need to go pack" He said. Kayla smiled as well.

"You're right, okay I'm going" She kissed him and they melted into a passionate embrace. "See you in a minute" Kayla whispered when they broke apart then she turned and dashed away. Mike watched her until she disappeared from sight. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. He was getting his son and the love of his life back and he wanted to yell with delight, he wanted to scream from the rooftops but instead he turned to the other three Monkees, who were looking rather puzzled. Mike smiled and walked back over to them.

"Come on guys, slight change of plan" He told them.

"What's going on Mike, where are we going?" Micky asked.

"We're going home. I'll explain later but right now we need to go pack. Kay and Robert are meeting us back here in a half hour."

"They're coming with us?" Davy asked.

"They sure are, shotgun." Mike told him. Micky whooped with joy and slapped Mike on the back and Peter and Davy hugged each other.

"That's wonderful, Michael, congratulations!" Peter told him.

"Thank you, good buddy. Thank you to all three of you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I really appreciate what you're doing for me, I know it's gonna involve a lot of sacrifice."

"Hey no problem Mike, okay, you have our support one hundred per cent" Davy told him. Micky and Peter both added in their agreement.

"Thank you guys" Mike told them. Mike was so glad to have his friends with him. It had turned in to the most important day of his life and he was glad his three friends, three brothers, were there to share it with him. He couldn't thank them enough.

"Well come on then" Micky said, "We've got some packing to do."

When they returned half an hour later Kayla had not returned yet. Mike tried not to worry but Kayla had told him she would be back with plenty of time. So where was she? He nervously checked his watch every few seconds and looked up and down the street for any sign of her. The town was slowly starting to wake up by now and the road they had crossed so easily before was now supporting a sporadic flow of traffic both ways. Mike checked his watch for the millionth time and felt a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. He turned and saw Davy smiling reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry Mike, She'll be here, she probably just had too many clothes to pack, you know what girls are like" The Englishman told him.

"I know. Thanks Davy but I can't help it. I just wish I'd gone with her" Mike replied, not able to keep his thoughts off Kayla's father and what he would do to her if he caught her packing her things, or escaping with suitcases.

"Would you like us to go look for her?" Davy offered. Mike smiled.

"No it's okay, thank you for offering but it's probably nothing. We'll just wait here a while longer, I'm sure she arrive soon" He said, hoping he sounded more convincing then he felt.

They didn't have to wait long, Kayla turned the corner less then five minutes later, to Mike's great relief. He saw her struggling with some suitcases and trying to keep hold of Robert at the same time, so he jogged over to her crossing the road carefully.

"Hi" Kayla said smiling at him.

"Hi" Mike replied, "Need a hand?"

"That would be great, thank you. I really didn't think this one through properly, I need about six more hands," Kayla told him and Mike laughed.

"I realised after you'd left that it would probably have been a good idea if I came with you."

"Thank you. It doesn't matter now, let's just get outta here!"

"What an excellent idea" Mike said and took the suitcases from her.

"There is just one thing Michael, we really need to discuss, you know" Kayla said, pointed slightly to Robert, who was looking up at Kayla with a slight look of curiosity in his eyes. "How are we going to handle this one?" Kayla whispered.

"Oh right, um" Mike thought about it for a moment then bent down to Roberts eye level "Hi Robert do you remember me?" He asked the small boy. Robert looked at him for a moment then recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Sweeties!" He said, pointing. Mike chuckled.

"That's right I gave you those sweeties in the store. How would you like to go for a ride in a big car with Mommy and spend some time on the beach?" Mike asked.

"Dandad?" Robert asked. Mike glanced up at Kayla for a second then looked back at Robert.

"No, not Granddad just Mommy, Dad, er, me and my funny looking friends over there" Mike said pointing at the other Monkees.

"It'll be lots of fun sweetheart. We can go to the beach every day and play on the sand and build big sand castle" Kayla told him "Would you like that?" She added. Robert giggled and nodded excitedly. Mike breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "That's a good boy, come on then," Kayla told him.

"Right let's go" Mike said. Robert held up his hands to Mike. Mike looked at Kayla. Kayla looked at Mike then down at Robert. Her heart was filled with joy as she watched her son reach for Mike.

"He wants you to pick him up" Kayla told Mike. Mike was gob smacked he looked down at the boy.

"Up!" Robert begged "Up" He repeated. Mike stood up and lifted Robert up too. Mike felt such a great bond starting to form with his son already and he couldn't wait for the three of them to start their new life together. Kayla picked up the suitcases and with his free hand, Mike put his arm around Kayla and carefully guided her across the street.

On the other side of the street the other Monkees were watching Mike. Micky felt a jolt in his heart as he watched them cross the street, they looked like such a perfect family to him and he knew they had made the right decision by taking Kayla and Robert with them. Obviously Peter saw something in them too.

"Well, would you look at that" The blonde said with a grin.

"They look pretty perfect don't they" Davy agreed.

"They sure do" Micky added.

"Come on guys, let's go," Mike told them when he, Kayla, and Robert reached the other Monkees.

"Hi Kayla" Peter said. Kayla nodded.

"Hello Peter, Micky, Davy" She said "Thank you for doing this for us. I can't tell how much it means to Robert and I for you allowing us to share your home we will be eternally grateful" She told them.

"You're welcome" Peter, Davy, and Micky replied in unison. They all smiled and Kayla felt like crying. Finally something in her life was going right and she felt so happy. Unfortunately she didn't have time to dwell on it because the familiar boom of her father's outraged voice filled the air.

"Kayla Elizabeth Coulson, just what the blazes do you think you're doing!" He yelled. Kayla froze and fear flashed in her eyes. She was hoping they'd be half way to California before he'd even figured out they were missing. The fear in her eyes spread throughout her body and for the tiniest moment she almost gave in to him, she almost let him win. Then she thought about Robert and the life he would have if she didn't finally stand up to her demons. She looked at the small boy being cradled in Mike's arms, she stroked his hair then looked at Mike, determination filling her body, Her fear only making her stronger as adrenaline surged through her body.

"Take care of him, I won't be long" She said to Mike. Mike was mortified; there was no way he wanted Kayla to go through with that.

"I really don't think that's a very good idea. Maybe I should go talk to him" Mike told her.

"No, I need to do this, Michael. I have to stand up to him or I'll spend the rest of my life being afraid of him."

"Kay, Look it's really not a good idea. Let's just go, just turn and walk away," Mike said.

"Trust me, Michael. I'll be fine this is something I need to do," She told him "Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing" She assured him. Mike really did not want Kayla to go through with it but he knew how determined she could be so reluctantly, he agreed.

"Fine but I want you to know I'm completely against this."

"I know you are. Thank you for caring so much. That is part of what will help me get through this. I love you."

"I love you," He told her.

"I'll be right back," Kayla said. She kissed him on the cheek then turned around and carefully crossed the road. Mike turned around and looked at his band mates

"I guess we'll have to wait a bit," He told them.

"Will she be okay?" Peter, the natural worrier, asked; nervously wringing his hands.

"I hope so" Mike replied. He suddenly had the urge to be closer to Robert as a fear he had no idea where it came from rushed through his body. "Be brave, Kay," He whispered.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kayla reached her father and glanced over her shoulder and what she saw filled her heart with so much joy. Michael was still carrying Robert and Robert was clinging to him with his head resting on Michael's shoulder. She wanted to stand and watch them for the rest of her life but a loud yelling in her ear interrupted her.

"What on earth do you think you're playing at young lady? What is that boy doing with my grandson!" Mr Coulson demanded. Kayla sighed and turned and looked at her father.

"Hello Daddy, so nice to see you, isn't the weather lovely this morning" She said.

"Don't talk to me that way! I asked you a question! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?"

"Oh shut up" Kayla yelled, stunning her father into silence "Just shut up!" She repeated.

"I beg your pardon" Mr Coulson replied, finding his voice again.

"I'm not a frightened little girl anymore Daddy, I'm a grown woman you can't run my life. I refuse to have you order me around like some kind of slave. I'm leaving today, I'm taking Robert and we're going to stay with Michael and his friends."

"Over my dead body. That boy is nothing but a parasite. I will not allow you to take my grandson anywhere with him. I am your father young lady and you will do as I say."

"No I will not. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I have the welfare of my son to think about, not only does Robert need to be with his father but I need to be with him too. Michael is the only man I've ever loved and he left because of you! I am not going to make the same mistake again. I am not going to let you bully me into making him leave like you did last time. He is leaving on his own accord and Robert and I are going with him."

"I will not hear of it you ungrateful little leech. I raised you. I took care of you when that no good oaf left you because you were stupid enough to allow him to get you pregnant. Have you shown me gratitude? Have you thanked me! No."

"He left because of you and you know it!" Kayla told him.

"I did you a favour. Did you ever think that maybe he was glad to get rid of you, maybe I did him the favour. How could he love a snivelling little whiner like you? You're nothing, you're beneath him. He could do a thousand times better then you" Mr Coulson yelled. Kayla's eyes were stinging with tears, she'd heard it all before and it hurt just as much but she stood her ground. His words were fuelling her anger and for the first time she was determined to beat him.

"That's not true. Michael loves me, he came back to get me, to be with me" Kayla told him firmly. Mr Coulson scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh. How could anyone love you, you're just like your mother, worthless! You'll end up just like her."

"God, I hope so! She had the sense to walk out on you, I only wish I'd had the guts to do the same years ago."

Mike was watching from the other side of the road. He desperately wanted to know what was going on between Kayla and her father, to hear what they were saying. He knew Kayla was angry, her arms were flailing all over the place and he could just make out the look on Mr Coulson's face and he didn't like what he saw, Mr Coulson looked angry and disgusted all at the same time. Mike let out a breath and turned to Micky.

"Doesn't look good does it?" The drummer said, watching Kayla as well.

"No, it doesn't" Mike agreed, "Here take Robert" He said to Micky and handed the boy to him.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Micky asked suspiciously, struggling to keep hold of Robert.

"I have to go over there. I can't stand by and watch this. She needs my support."

"No Mike that's not really a very good idea. You heard her yourself; she has to do this herself."

"I know but you don't know what he's like Mick, look he's done some pretty awful things and he treats Kay like something he's just stepped in. I can't stand by and let her be put through that, she deserves someone to defend her, she needs my support" Mike told him. Micky shook his head.

"Look I know it's difficult for you to stand aside and watch, believe it or not, it's pretty hard for me too but you have to think about Kayla. From what I've witnessed her temper is as hot as yours, do you really think she's going to appreciate you butting in? She needs to fight her own battle."

"Micky's right Mike" Davy put in "From what we've seen, it's pretty obvious Kayla needs to do this for herself. If we can see it, three people who hardly know her, then you should be able too to" He told him. Mike looked at them, even Peter was quietly pleading with him to leave her be. He knew they were right, Kayla would not be happy if Mike stormed over there to fight her battle for her but he also couldn't stand the thought of the woman he loved being put through what he knew Kayla would be being subjected to. He knew Mr Coulson would say anything to make her stay, no matter how much he hurt her in the process. He also knew Kayla had been having trouble standing up to her father since Robert was born so maybe it was best if he left her to stand up to him, it may restore some of the confidence she had lost.

"Okay" Mike agreed reluctantly, "I get your point, I'll stay right here. I'll stand by and watch," He told them. Davy put his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"It's the right thing to do Mike you'll see" He told him.

Mike didn't want to believe him. In his eyes, the right thing to do was to stand by Kayla's side and protect her from that monster but he knew it wouldn't be what Kayla wanted.

Mike's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden out burst of giggles form Robert. He looked and saw his son being entertained by Micky pulling faces and laughing just as much as Robert. Robert was just as fascinated by Micky's curls, he had his fingers wrapped around a tangle of them and Micky pretended to howl with agony, the more Micky howled, the more Robert laughed. Peter and Davy were laughing too and it wasn't long before their laughter had infected Mike and he was laughing right along with them. Micky winked at the Texan.

"See, told ya I'd be his favourite," The drummer whispered and Mike couldn't help but laugh harder.

For a moment Mike forgot about Kayla and her ongoing battle with her father. His attention was diverted to watching Robert interact with his friends. Soon Peter had joined in and was playing peak-a-boo with Robert and Mike could tell Peter loved it every bit as much as Robert. The blonde was giggling just as much as Robert. Mike was delighted. Robert seemed to love them and that pleased Mike so much. Davy and Micky had joined forces in pulling faces and Robert was having so much fun, giggling wildly. Suddenly Davy stopped and a look of worry covered his face.

"What's going on over there?" He asked no one in particular. Mike looked around and the grin on his face melted into a worried stare.

"I don't know," He admitted. He didn't like what he was seeing, he knew that much. Kayla had tried to walk away from her father but he had grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. Kayla was fighting to wrench her arm free, thinking of everything she could to pull herself free but her father grabbed her other arm and was shaking her.

"That's not right at all. Mike, maybe you should get over there after all," Micky told him.

"Yeah I think I should" Mike replied and he started to head over there. He didn't get very far, it happened in a flash, he saw Kayla kick her father in the shine. He heard Mr Coulson yell with pain and then he shoved Kayla hard away from him. Kayla stumbled backwards and fell off the curb, she managed to stay on her feet but was thrown in front of a speeding car. "KAYLA!" Mike screamed but she didn't hear him. Mike watched in horror as Kayla froze and the car slam on its breaks but it was too late. The car hit her full on and Kayla was thrown up on to the bonnet smashing her head against the windscreen and then was thrown off the side landing hard on the pavement, where she lay, silent and still.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Mike watched in slow motion as people started dashing towards Kayla, people including Peter and Davy. Mike couldn't move he could only stare at Kayla lying on the pavement. The car that hit her suddenly took off with a loud squeal of its tires and skidded down the road and out of sight in a matter of seconds. People were bent over Kayla and shouting but he didn't hear anything. Shock had hit his body as he saw the woman he loved lying lifeless on the ground. He managed to look at Micky and silently thanked the drummer when he realised Micky had covered Roberts eyes and prevented the boy from seeing the horror that had just played out in front of them only seconds before. Peter suddenly appeared in front of Mike.

"Michael, we need to call an ambulance." Peter told him. Mike looked at him but didn't do anything. Peter was shaking with fear and worry but Mike couldn't do anything "Please Mike! I know this is hard but we need to get Kayla some help!" He yelled, which seemed to snap Mike out of it temporally. Mike dashed in to a shop and without asking grabbed a phone and did as Peter had asked.

Everything after that passed in a blur for Mike. He found himself sitting in the waiting room of a hospital hours later with the other Monkees and Robert, Kayla's father nowhere in sight. Mike remembered managing to talk his way into riding in the ambulance with Kayla and holding her already cold hand. He didn't have any idea how the other Monkees got there or even when they arrived. His mind was on one thing and one thing only. Kayla. The scene of her being launched in the air and the sickening crack when her head connected with the pavement was all he could see and hear. He cursed himself for not going to her sooner and maybe preventing the whole thing from happening. He was also angry. Angry at Mr Coulson for pushing his daughter into the road and causing her to go through that chain of events. If he ever saw him again he swore he would kill him. He was desperate to know what was happening with Kayla. She had been rushed in to the emergency room and Mike was told to wait. And wait he did, for an eternity. His eyes never leaving the door as he absent-mindedly took a sip from the coffee he was holding, not having any idea where it had come from. A voice drifted through his ears but he didn't hear the words, his focus fixed on the door waiting for any news on Kayla.

Peter watched Mike from the other side of the room. The bassist was just as worried as Mike but for a completely different reasons. The Texan had hardly acknowledged him when Peter gave him a cup of coffee and now Mike was staring forwards, hardly blinking. Peter couldn't believe what had happened. He hadn't known Kayla very well but he was already grieving for her. It felt surreal to him, Mike was usually the strong one, the one telling them they had to stay calm and that everything would be alright and not to worry. He wasn't getting that this time and Peter didn't know what to do, he wasn't the strong one, he didn't know how to handle this and he deeply missed Mike's reassurance, and that was making him feel guilty.

"Don't worry Pete, I'm sure everything will be fine" Davy said as he sat down next to the bassist. Peter looked at him, the Englishman's tone hadn't sounded very convincing and Peter knew Davy was feeling the same way as him.

"She was banged up pretty good," Peter said in barely a whisper before returning his gaze back to the statue that used to be their friend. His eyes starting to fill with tears. Davy smiled slightly and put a comforting arm around Peter's shoulders.

"I know, but we have to stay strong, not just for Kayla, or Mike but more importantly, Robert too, okay?"

"Oh man, I completely forgot about Robert" Peter said, feeling utterly ashamed for admitting it.

"Don't feel bad Peter, you've got a lot on your mind, we all have" Davy consoled.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Micky took him to get some juice, we figured it would be better if he weren't here in case... well, just in case. Micky tried to tell him" Davy said looking over at Mike to "But he didn't hear. I can't imagine what he's going through right now," He added.

"Kayla will be okay though, won't she Davy" Peter asked, almost pleading with him. Davy shook his head.

"I don't know Peter, I wish I had all the answers for you, but I really don't know," He told him.

The minutes passed like hours to Mike, the hours like days. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there and had just began to give up hope when the door swung open and a middle aged doctor in blue scrubs walked in. Mike's heart fell into his stomach and he swallowed hard as he stood up, he doctor's melancholy features offering him no hope. Davy and Peter stood up to.

"Mr Nesmith?" The doctor asked as he came over, Mike managed a small nod "Hello Mr Nesmith, I'm Dr Travis" The doctor said, holding out his hand. Mike didn't take it but instead, he launched in to his first questions.

"How is she? Is she okay? When can I see her?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly with every word he uttered. Dr Travis smiled a small sympathetic smile.

"Please, have a seat" He said gesturing the seat Mike had just stood up from but Mike shook his head.

"No! I don't want to sit! I've been sitting all the damn morning, I just wanna know what is going on with my girlfriend!" He yelled shortly.

"Of course, I'm sorry" Dr Travis apologised "Well, I'm afraid Miss Coulson's injuries were just too extensive. She had serious internal bleeding and major head trauma."

"What... what does that mean?" Mike asked, fear filling his body, knowing full well the answer but hoping he was wrong.

"I'm sorry Mr Nesmith but there was just nothing we could do. We lost her, about twenty minutes ago" Dr Travis said. Mike stared at him as the words sank into his brain.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand. Are you telling me she's dead?" He asked as tears started to sting in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry" Dr Travis told him. Mike's body went numb but then felt as though someone had just poured a bucket of ice-cold water down his throat. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

"No, there has to be something you can do, surgery or something. There has to be something!" Mike begged, ignoring the sobs from Peter coming from behind him.

"There's nothing. Even if we had managed to stop the bleeding there's no telling what kind of shape she would've been in. She suffered considerable brain damage; there's a good chance she would've come out of the coma a complete vegetable, that's even if she came out at all. There is no why of telling."

"But she's not going to wake up is she?"

"No I'm afraid she's not, like I said, there was really nothing we could do" Dr Travis told him "Maybe it's best if you went home and got some rest, her father has already signed all the necessary paperwork" Dr Travis told him. Suddenly Mike's features changed and he looked at the doctor.

"He was here? In this hospital?" He asked.

"Yes. He was treated for shock and he was supposed to stay in over night for observation but insisted he be released. He may still be here signing his discharge papers," The doctor told him. That was all Mike needed to hear. He pushed the doctor aside and stormed out. Davy and Peter looked at each other. Although they were very shocked by Kayla's death they knew exactly what Mike was capable of. They ran after him but were too late. Mike had found Mr Coulson and hate filled his features. He marched over and before Mr Coulson could escape, Mike had clenched his fist pulled back his arm and punched the older man hard in the stomach and then in the face, sending Mr Coulson crashing to the ground.

"MURDERER!" Mike screamed as rage filled his body "You killed her, you killed her" He yelled and kicked him in the stomach. His rage was being taken over by grief as the situation started to hit him "She's dead… because of you!" He went to lay another kick but was suddenly pulled away by someone who had grabbed him under the shoulders "let me go! Let me go!" Mike struggled against his captor but they wouldn't let go.

"Mike, you don't want to do this" Came a voice and Mike realised the person holding him back was Micky. Mike's body went limp as he started sobbing.

"She's dead, Micky" He said as his legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to the ground, taking Micky with him "She's dead" He repeated as his body gave in and he broke down in to full blown tears.

"I know" Micky said, "I know," He repeated softly, not knowing what else to say and allowing the Texan to let out all his grief. Peter and Davy stood by, Peter clutching Robert for dear life as he himself began sobbing again. He looked at Davy and realised the Englishman was in tears to as he watched his friend, lying on the floor, shaking with grief.

Kayla Elizabeth Coulson had died in hospital and Robert Nesmith was left without a mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A new fight started that day, Mike had fought so hard for Kayla to leave Saginaw for good but now, in all irony, she never would. The new fight was for Robert. Mike knew he would never win custody of his son in the situation he was in, he had no steady job, and no regular way to support his son, but that didn't stop him from trying. He fought with all he could but to no avail, he lost and Mr Coulson gained full custody of Robert. It infuriated Mike even more that Kayla's death had been determined as accidental. Mike blamed Mr Coulson entirely, if he hadn't of grabbed her and shook her she would never have had to fight to free herself which ended in her own father pushing her in front of that car. He was a murderer in Mike's eyes, and his own son was being forced to live with that monster. Mike was sure Mr Coulson would have him arrested for assault too, but to his astonishment, nothing happened and it was with a heavy heart he again left Saginaw, after Kayla's funeral, with his band mates and once again being forced to leave behind his son. However, Mike hadn't given up. He loved his band and he loved their music and he knew one day they'd be discovered and make it big and then once again he'd return to that dreadful place filled with so many painful memories and win back his son for once and for all.

Fate was on his side and he knew Kayla was smiling down on him less then six months later when The Monkees were contacted by an executive from Colpix records, offering them a record deal. The Monkees signed and then, with his band mates blessing, Mike went to the head of Colpix records begging for their help, pleading with them to help him get his son back. He knew it was a big risk, a new artist going straight to the top asking for help but he didn't know what else to do and to his absolute delight, they agreed. Colpix gave him a regular pay cheque, paid a down payment on a house for him and even gave him their best lawyers and Mike went back, again with the support of his three brothers who accompanied him on his mission. Mike filed a new claim for custody and finally he won his case and Mr Coulson was ordered to hand over Robert as Mike was awarded full custody. The greatest day in Mike's life was the day he brought Robert home with him to live in California. When he had gone to collect the boy, Robert had run forward with his arms out stretched yelling "Daddy"! Mike scooped him up in his arms vowing never ever to lose him again. He didn't know how Robert knew he was his father but he didn't care either. Mike hadn't been able to save Kayla and that regret haunted him every day of his life, but he could save his son. He never stopped loving Kayla with all his heart and he would honour her memory by taking the best care of their son and giving him the best start in his life that he could.


End file.
